1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tank for electrolysis installations, in particular for installations for the electrolytic production of non-ferrous metals, such as zinc, copper, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Installations for the production of non-ferrous metals by electrolysis comprise a series of identical consecutive tanks separated by intermediate walls. Generally, the tanks have a rectangular layout, very long compared to the width, said width being determined by the width of the plates which constitute the cathodes and the anodes.
During the process of electrolysis, sludges are produced and deposited progressively partly on the abodes and partly at the bottom of the tanks and have to be removed periodically. In order to carry out the extraction of these sludges, the process of electrolysis has to be stopped, with the resulting effect on the productive process.
Some of the most widely used current procedures for extracting the sludges consist of using the main bridge to withdraw some of the anodes and cathodes, thereby creating an access opening, whilst others consist of short-circuiting one or a series of tanks and then removing the sludges, lifting the electrodes or not, either via the upper part with a suction tube or from below with a drainage tube at the bottom of the tank.
Then, the operators insert a rigid suction tube and sweep the bottom of the tank, thereby extracting the sludges. The electrodes are put back into place. Another opening is made a little further on and the process continues.